retreat
by reality-unknown
Summary: something is up with casey...and to make it worse, Liz gives her an interesting assignment


This is my first fanfiction. I feel strongly about some parts and question others. If you guys like this please review….a couple encouraging or positive reviews and I will post the next chapter.

I assume disclaimers are necessary when publishing, I just find that thought ridiculous. Read my story and you will see it would be impossible for me to make any money off this. But just in case….none of the characters are mine

ADA Casey Novak squinted as she eyed the 87 mph hour softball that hurdled toward her. The bat cut through the air with ease as she swung with intensity. The sound as the ball hit the bat was soothing to the ADA and the sting in her hands reassured her that she could in fact, still feel. She grit her teeth as she glared at the machine, challenging it to pitch another ball. Apparently Casey's stare even intimidated a machine because no more balls came, or maybe her time in the batting cage was just over. Either way it was getting dark out and she needed to get home. With the cases she saw on a regular basis, Casey was too aware of what being alone at night could mean for a woman or a man in this society. She packed up her things and headed to her car. The air was crisp and the sky rumbled. Casey glanced up as lighting tore through the rapidly darkening night. Normally Casey would have run to her car, but tonight she was grateful that God was apparently as angry as she was. Drops of rain began falling gently just as unlocked her door and slid inside. She took a deep breath but it did little to relax the ADA. The rain picked up speed. Casey closed her eyes as she put her keys in the ignition, resting her head on the steering wheel. She began to wonder how it was possible to be so angry and so numb at the same time. Just then her phone rang. Casey didn't open her eyes or move her head from the steering wheel. She simply reached into the center console and allowed her hand to search for the offending sound. In a much practiced motion her fingers wrapped around the phone as her arm brought it to her ear. No need to check the caller ID, Casey had long ago given up a personal life. This had to be work.

''Novak"

Detective Olivia Benson bit her lower lip when she heard the tone in the counselors' voice. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Lately the ADA had been distant, unfocused, and even a bit forgetful. Olivia was worried. She had been working SVU for more years than she cared to recount and she was brutally aware of what the job could do to a person. She was not close with the Miss Novak, yet the detective was drawn to her. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"Hi counselor, it's Olivia, I hope I am not interrupting anything…" Olivia's voice trailed off. She was suddenly nervous. What was she thinking calling Casey? They had never spoken outside of work.

"How can I help you detective?''

"Well, "Olivia cleared her throat nervously, "I was just checking in I guess"

Casey lifted her head from the steering wheel. She found herself slightly amused by the call. More times than not the Detective called requesting a warrant or needing her to come to the precinct when a perp lawyered up.

"Is this a work related call detective?"

Olivia felt her face turning red as she stumbled for the right words.

"Ok I'm gonna level with you. You have been off lately and I want to make sure your ok" Olivia realized how blunt she was and held her breath awaiting the verbal beat down that she was used to getting from the cold ADA.

"Things have difficult, but I am fine." Casey's response sounded practiced. No emotion, guarded. But why?

Olivia was gifted in getting people to open up. It was a huge part of her job. She was able to break down walls that people build and lead them towards healing. Why was it so hard to get Casey to let her it.

"Come on Casey…" Olivia was quickly cut off.

"Is there anything else detective Benson?"

Olivia could feel her blood pressure rise and new if she didn't hang up she would certainly say things that she would regret. Even through her rising anger she felt for the ADA. There was a lot of pressure on her. Sure Olivia and the team did the grunt work: Finding evidence, interviewing witnesses, interrogating perps. Really though it all came down to what happened in that court room. If the ADA lost the case, she not only lost it for the victim but for the squad that worked so hard to catch the guy.

"Enjoy your evening Miss Novak"

Olivia hung up leaving no time for a response. Casey momentarily felt lonely. The rain beat on her car like a drum. Casey turned the ignition and began to drive home. She silently thanked God that it was Friday. Although her job was often times round the clock, Casey had planned to put her cases on hold, lock herself in her apartment, and drink herself into a peaceful slumber.

She pulled up to her apartment building. The rain was relentless but Casey didn't care. She didn't even bother to grab her umbrella as she opened her car door. Thunder masked the sound of the car's horn, signaling the door was locked. Casey walked calmly through the rain and inside. Her building was 12 stories and she lived at the top. Soft music played as she rode the elevator. Her mind flashed back to the phone call. Maybe she shouldn't have been so cold. She hadn't exactly bonded with the special victims' team as of yet. It was possible that she needed to make a little more of an effort. Hey, it may even help her deal with the strain of trying cases with such a disturbing subject matter.

The elevator doors opened disrupting her thoughts. As she entered her apartment beautiful grey cat slinked towards the ADA, purring as she rubbed the length of her body against Casey's leg. Casey had never really been a cat person, she preferred dogs. Problem was, Casey was rarely homes and dogs were high maintenance. Coming home to a big empty apartment had become too much for Casey long ago. That is when she decided to adopt the young cat. She kicked off her sneakers, scooped the cat up in her arms and plopped down on the couch. Just as she was beginning to allow her body to relax her phone rang. As she searched her pocket for the phone she thought once again of the brunette detective. If was thing was certain, she was definitely persistent.

"Novak" She was sure to sound a bit more welcoming this time. She sat up when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Casey, its Liz. I spoke to Cragen and it seems you need to do some bonding with the special victims' team. I am sending you on their anal retreat this weekend." Liz Donnelly was Casey's boss. Casey's cheeks burned with anger at the thought of SVU's captain complaining to _her_ boss about her job performance. The ADA opened her mouth to argue but Liz continued on.

"Now Casey this is not up for discussion. Meet the squad at the precinct and 7:00 am sharp. You will be back by 6pm on Monday. Oh and Casey, this is a police retreat, pack comfortable clothing. These things tend to get pretty physical."

The phone went dead. Casey's mouth hung open. She contemplated resigning just so she wouldn't have to go. She was too reasonable for that. Instead she just uttered one word. "FUCK"


End file.
